Le Cordon Bleu
by Black Rose Takamari
Summary: Harry works as a patisserie in London, while Draco works at a culinary school in Paris. Will Draco and Harry's love be able to stand the stress of a long-distance relationship? R&R please


Title: Le Cordon Bleu

Pairing: Drarry DracoXOC (very minor)

Rated: M for later chapters

Chapter 1 – Day 1

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked through the halls of the Le Cordon Bleu Culinary Academy in Paris. He nodded to a few of the students that he knew as he headed to his office. His long blond hair tied with a red ribbon.

When he arrived to his office he noticed a black mop of hair. "Bonjour, Monsieur," he said, "how can I help you today?"

The raven haired man turned around looking surprised by the voice. "Oui, I'm looking for Draco Malfoy." the raven said, seemed to not notice the man in front of him was Draco himself.

"That would be me, Harry." Draco responded. Harry's eyes got wide. "Drake?" he said with a smile. " You look different, I didn't recognize you."

"I missed you too, Potter, " the blond said as he walked over and kissed the raven.

"Professor Mal--" a girl started to speak. Harry smiled and waved. "Hi, I'm Harry..." the girl smiled back hesitantly. "Are you and Professor Malfoy together? You're Professor Malfoy's boyfriend?"

Harry giggled. "Has he been behaving?"

The girl seemed to get wided-eyed and was about to shake her head when Draco said, "Tracy, you were saying something?" he said while giving harry a look that said, "Please behave."

"I was just wondering if I could get help with making a souffle." She said. "Well we can get Harry's help with this later. Harry is a professional chief at a famous hotel in London." Harry smiled and said, "Drake. come with me for a second." Draco nodded and told Tracy to wait for a few moments.

Drake, do you really have to work while I'm here? Can't you get someone to fill in for you while I'm here?" Harry asked. Draco smiled sadly, "Sorry, love, but no one can do my job as well as I can. You can help me today so we can be together until tonight." "Okay," Harry said sadly.

Tracy watched and finally the two men walked back over. "Tracy, Harry said that he would come to our class today to help. We can cover souffles in class today so you can ask questions then.

At Draco's first class everyone was surprised to see another man working with their teacher. "Hi, I'm Harry, I am a professional chef and patisserie."

"Harry, love, please don't rub it in my face that you have to leave at the end of your vacation to go to your amazing job back in London."

The entire class gasped. A hand in the back shot up . "Yes?" "Professor, you're gay and Harry is your boyfriend?"

Harry giggled and shily hid behind the taller man with a light blush staining his cheeks. "Yes, I'm gay and Yes this little cutie behind me is my boyfriend." Draco said with a soft smile that his students had never seen on their teacher.

"Now Harry was kind enough to come here and help me with my classes for today instead of having a relaxing day today because if I know him, he wants to go shopping around the bakeries around here." "Drake, love, if I'm spending my vacation with you, it's always more relaxing because I know that you are safe and happy."

The girls in the class awwed at the display of affection from their teacher and his boyfriend. "Harry, dear, please don't embarrass me any further with our private life?"

The class and Harry giggled at the blush that was slowly forming on Draco's cheeks.

Later on that day, Harry and Draco returned to Draco's appartment.

"Come, love, we should get you out of those clothes and go out to eat." Draco said. "I have to make a phone call really quick, you go change."

"Okay," Harry went over and kissed Draco before leaving to change clothes.

* * *

Draco went over to the phone and dialed a number that he had commited to memory. When the person on the other line picked up he said, "Sorry, Damian, I can't meet with you tonight. I'll come pick you up tomorrow night."

The man on the other line said, "Sure, see you tomorrow at 5:30"

When the two said bye, Harry exited the bedroom and came out wearing a nice looking outfit with tight skinny jeans and a t-shirt.

"They always say gay guys have awesome taste in guys and clothes." He said jokingly as he and Draco walked out of the house together.

when Draco and Harry were out for dinner, Harry said, "Do you have classes tomorrow, Drake?" Draco smiled sadly and said, "Sorry, love, I have teacher meetings all day tomorrow, but i'll be home by six."

Harry smiled slightly, "Okay, love, don't worry, I'll be fine on my own, I wanna go see all the bakeries anyways. Just call me if you're going to be late getting home."

"Alright Harry, if you're sure you'll be fine tomorrow,"

* * *

Authoress' Note: This first chapter is seeing if everyone likes it. The chapters will get longer.... I promise ;) I have chapter two in the making anyways.

Draco: Please read and Review... I wanna know who's Damian and what happens in the next chapter...

Harry: That's only because you wanna know if you get laid in the next chapter...

Draco: so?

Me: Gaaaaaaaaaaaah.... R&R please so that I won't be bothered with a crazy Draco and Harry.


End file.
